


A Higher Law

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- GTA V, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Things go wrong more often than not when the Fakes are involved.





	A Higher Law

**Author's Note:**

> For Diveintothefuture who asked for Freewood and either the now or never kiss or being on the brink of admitting their feelings for each other but getting interrupted from [this post](https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/165848637956/brella-important-ship-tropes-fake-dating) on Tumblr. :D

Things go wrong more often than not when the Fakes are involved. Things like tripped alarms and trigger happy security guards. Some trick of weather that throws their careful plans off that crucial little bit that means the difference between a flawlessly executed heist and a chaotic clusterfuck of epic proportions. 

Tonight its some kind of sport championship playoffs and guards who alter their patrol routes because they just need to catch an extra few minutes of the game here, another there, and now they're fucked because they failed to account for that. 

One hundred percent fucked.

“You have that out for us yet?” Ryan asks, watching the choppers circling overhead through the security cameras.

Gavin yells something back, voice muffled and indistinct around the cables he has clamped between his teeth as he does his thing with the computers. Trying to find a way out of the building for them that doesn't involve going through the hordes of security guards swarming the building. 

This was supposed to be a simple, quick little job. Go with Gavin to watch his back while he pulled files they needed for the next heist off of the computers here. Deal with whatever complications might arise, but no one had expected there to be any, which may have been the problem because they didn't come here expecting a fight.

They're both wearing body armor because Geoff's insistent they do whenever they go on job, even simple little infiltration ones like this, but they didn't bring any heavy weapons with them. Just Gavin's shiny little gold gun and the knives he keeps taking off Ryan like Ryan doesn't know, doesn't _let_ him.

The same stupid little game they've been playing for years now. A give and take that amuses the rest of the crew as much as it bewilders them. 

It started out as Gavin being a nosy parker, wanting to know what made the Big Bad Vagabond tick, who he was under the mask and the ridiculous face paint. It's settled into this, this _thing_ between them. A poking and prodding and careful exploration of boundaries and limits that have changed over the years as they got to know one another, unspoken understandings.

And now - 

Well, _now_.

Ryan's no stranger to shitty situations like this. 

He's built a reputation off being able to survive just about everything Los Santos has to throw at him and then some because he's bigger and meaner than anything else in the city. (He's not, though. Luckier than most maybe, but everyone's luck runs out at some point.)

They could put up a fight for a bit, take some of the bastards with them before they were overwhelmed by sheer numbers, and honestly, that's one of the ways he expected to go out. A last stand somewhere facing incredible odds, typical end for someone like them.

The thing is, Ryan doesn't want that. Not for them, not like this.

Gavin makes a frustrated noise somewhere behind him and Ryan - 

He turns to look, sees Gavin hunched over his laptop connected to the computers here to dig through their files. Searching for a way out of this mess for them and apparently coming up blank. All too aware of what that means for them.

“Gavin.”

Gavin snarls at his computers, stubborn as anything as he digs deeper.

“Just a few more minutes, Ryan. A few more minutes,” he says, the same thing he's been saying for the past ten minutes, variations on a theme. 

“Okay,” Ryan says, watching a team of guards thundering up the stairs to the floor they're on. “You keep working on that.”

They have a little bit of time before the guards get through the security doors to them, reinforced and electronically locked and little enough barrier when it comes down to it.

Gavin stops typing, the room going silent for the first time since they holed up in here.

“Ryan - “

“Keep working,” Ryan says, checking his weapons.

Ryan's carrying his AP pistol and a few goodies he never really leaves home without. Enough to make a dent in the numbers against them for a little while at least. Maybe put them on the defensive long enough for Gavin to find his exit.

 _”Ryan._ ”

Ryan looks at Gavin, sees the look on his face and tries for a smile. Thinks he makes it for a moment there, but then Gavin's pushing away from the desk he's working at and stumbling towards Ryan, hands grabbing on to his jacket.

“Ryan, what do you think you're playing at, Ryan?”

Gavin's not stupid, far from it, but sometimes he forgets. Loves life so much that he forgets the Fakes aren't the good guys in this scenario, don't get the happy ending.

They're the ones who get gunned down in the streets by the good guys in the name of justice and liberty and whatever bullshit people want to attribute to them, like they're in the right. They get chased to the ends of the earth and put down like rabid animals because they don't toe the line, buy into whatever society expects them to be. They get desperate last stands where everything they've done doesn't mean a damn thing because the world's too big to fight against forever.

“Buying you time,” Ryan says, because it's a simple enough thing in the end, isn't it?

Do what he does best, hope like hell that's enough and knowing it won't be, not tonight, but trying anyway because he just can't _not_.

Gavin's glaring up at him, angry, furious, and at the heart of it, scared.

“You - “

And here's the other thing, flip side of this kind of situation. Bittersweet as hell, but the best he could have hoped for, given the life they live.

“Hey,” Ryan says, and this time he does get the smile right.

Sees Gavin's confusion in the moment before Ryan cups his face in his hands, and leans down to kiss him. Slowly enough that Gavin could pull away if he wants to. 

“You stupid bastard!” Gavin says, and shoves him, hard enough that Ryan stumbles back a step. And then he shoves him again, harder, and Ryan's back hits the wall. “If you'd listened to a damn thing I've been saying, we just have to wait for the others to get here! Two minutes, Ryan! Two minutes!”

Ryan - 

“What?”

Gavin throws his hands up in exasperation and shows Ryan his phone, screen glowing faintly in the dim lighting as he taps an icon.

_”The fuck are you two morons doing?”_

Geoff. 

Geoff on speaker, sounding annoyed as all hell with the sound of chopper blades in the background and Michael shouting something indistinct, but no doubt insulting.

Ryan looks down at Gavin, and almost wishes he hadn't, because - 

Well, first of all, _awkward_.

And second - 

“Gavin - “

“You're a bastard,” Gavin says, hurt and something else in his voice. “You're a bastard, and I honestly have no clue why, but I like that about you.”

Ryan is very confused at the moment, because Gavin looks like he wants nothing better than to punch Ryan's face in, but he also sounds like he wouldn't mind kissing it better again afterward.

“Uh, thanks?”

Gavin's eyebrows go up in disbelief, and Ryan shrugs because he's not so great at this shit, okay? Give him a gun and point him at some poor bastard and he's great. Fucking amazing, even. Give him a British asshole and time to develop feelings for him, and he's a complete disaster.

Does things like do his best to bury the damn things deep, act like they're not there every damn day as best as he can because they're a liability in this business. Make people soft, get them killed. (Get the people who caused the fucking things killed.)

Which makes the timely arrival of the cavalry a definite relief, heavy weapons fire and pretty little fireballs as the security choppers go down in flames outside the building.

 _”Could you two not suck each other's dicks when we have to listen to it?”_ Geoff asks, sounding pained. _”Also, what floor are you on? I'm asking for a friend._ ”

Gavin breaks away from Ryan to give Geoff their location and a few moments later they see an Annihilator with NOOSE decals swing into view.

“Come on, you idiot,” Gavin says, grabbing Ryan's hand to pull him over to cover as Jack maneuvers the chopper to let Michael get a good angle on the windows to the office. 

Gavin drops Ryan's hand when they duck under one of the heavy desks, eyes darting away from Ryan's.

“We should talk,” Ryan says, words awkward and unwieldy because those damn feelings again. “When we're out of here.” 

_”For the love of God, not now!_ ” Geoff howls, as Michael shoots the windows out with a garbled battle cry.

Chaos and mayhem as usual for the Fakes, and it's finally starting to sink in for Ryan that there won't be any last stands for them here tonight. No final words, no heroic sacrifice.

Just these idiots in a stolen chopper and the flight home to the penthouse and the kind of luck that doesn't seem to quit no matter the odds.

Ryan laughs, desperate relief and even after all this time surprise that his – their - luck has managed to hold out one more time. Sees it echoed in Gavin as he looks at him, mouth pulled up into a small smile.

“Idiot,” Gavin says, soft and fond, and then he's the one pulling Ryan down for a kiss.

It's not perfect, no.

Not with the chopper hovering a few feet away kicking up wind and debris, papers flying haphazardly around the room. Geoff and Michael both yelling at them to get their asses in gear, _fucking Christ_ , the threat of the guards still outside the office. 

Noisy and messy and an overall disaster, but that's them, isn't it. Pair of idiots who live dangerous lives and still found a way to do the stupidest thing possible for people like them, develop feelings for one another and allow them to shape their lives like this.

“Yeah,” Ryan agrees, because he is an idiot.

Always has been, but he's good with that. Figures at the very least he's in good company here, might as well stop fighting it and embrace it.


End file.
